The Shooting Star
by DuskTilDawn
Summary: Ginny is watching stars. One particular Slytherin-boy joins her. (DG)


**Name:** The Shooting Star

**Rating:** G

**Pairing:** D/G

**Genre:** Romance

**Summary:** Ginny is watching stars. One particular Slytherin-boy joins her.

**A/N: **It's me, Mario. :D Well, I'm not Mario, but still. I made a One-Shot. I hope you like. Please, Read and Review.

**X**

The summer nights were the calmest at the grounds of Hogwarts. The moon illuminated the grass ghostly and the wind made the trees dance. There was a dim light at the window of Hagrid's hut. There was no noise in the yard. The sky was dark blue, almost black, and many little stars twinkled in the sky.  
  
The redheaded girl walked around the grounds without any intention. She had had, once again, a fight with her brother, so she needed fresh air. She was wearing a wine red t-shirt and his brother's old pants.  
  
The girl walked along the coastline to the jetty. She sat down to the edge of the jetty and rolled up her trousers. After that she put her slender feet carefully to the water. The girl whined, because the water was cold, but after a while she got used to it. She lifted her gaze to the sky and looked at the stars.  
  
She liked stars. She thought that they were the most beautiful thing at night. Many times at her home she had gotten up in the middle of the night to watch stars. Some people might have thought that she was weird, but she didn't care.  
  
A little way further from the jetty hidden behind the trees stood a blond- haired boy. He looked at this tiny redheaded girl on the jetty and smiled smugly. He started slowly walk towards the girl.  
  
"Weasley", he said and got her attention, "what are you doing, sitting here at this hour?"  
  
She sniffed, "Like you really care, Malfoy."  
  
He was surprised, because usually girls were afraid of him. Well, not afraid, but they were a bit reserved around him. "You do know, that the time is way past over the curfew, don't you?" he asked.  
  
She nodded and said: "Take points and leave. I want to be alone."  
  
He heard how her voice was shaking. He didn't, however, take points away from her, neither did he leave. He sat down beside her on the jetty.  
  
She looked at him for awhile in amazement, but lifted her gaze soon back to the sky. "Do you know what stars are?" she asked after awhile.  
  
He raised an eyebrow, "What?"  
  
She nearly lost her temper, "I asked if you knew what stars are."  
  
The boy shrugged, "It really doesn't matter", he said and lay down on the jetty. In the mean time he looked at the redheaded girl.  
  
"I think they are really pretty", she said.  
  
He gave a laugh, "You are weird, Weasley."  
  
There was a moment of silence again. It was like neither of them dared to say anything to break the silence. He couldn't stand the silence for a long so he asked: "Why did you come here, Weasley?"  
  
The redheaded girl turned around and looked at the blond boy. His skin was shining in the moonlight. "I just wanted to clear my head. What's your own excuse?"  
  
He shrugged again and closed his eyes. The silence came again.  
  
Every now and then they heard how the fishes were jumping in the lake. She giggled.  
  
"What is so funny, Weasley?" he asked.  
  
She stayed silent. Little by little she tilted backwards and after awhile she was laying next to the blond boy. "Malfoy, have you ever seen a shooting star?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, once", he said with a voice, that meant mind your own business.  
  
"I haven't, is it beautiful?" she pried.  
  
Beautiful? How could you say, that a flying bright spot was beautiful? That he didn't know. He just decided not to answer her question.  
  
The girl decided to leave him alone with her questions and looked up in the sky, again. She closed her eyes and felt, how the sleep was teasing her. She shook her head, like she was banishing the sleep away and then opened her eyes. More bright stars had lighted to the sky. She smiled.  
  
The boy looked at her and gave a silent laugh. She really was weird. But in a way he found that it was attractive. He snorted. He could never admit to anyone, that he found a Weasley attractive. No, it would be a secret, which he would take to his grave.  
  
"Why do you think that the stars are pretty?" he asked.  
  
She wasn't expecting a question from him, so when he asked, she jumped. "They are so bright", she said briefly. She knew that it was lame reason, but it was good enough.  
  
"The shooting star isn't much more peculiar. It just has a faster speed", he said after awhile. She giggled.  
  
Once again, she closed her eyes and sniffed the air. He thought about her previous question about the shooting star. He recalled the moment, when he had seen it. He had been young, and hadn't understood anything about beauty. Now he, after all, thought about it and realised that the shooting star was beautiful.  
  
"Weasley", he said, making her pay attention to him.  
  
"Hmmmm?" she asked.  
  
"It was pretty", he said and turned around so he could see her. She smiled lightly and kept her eyes closed.  
  
"Did you make a wish?" she asked.  
  
He shook his head, but realised that she couldn't see him, so he decided to say: "No, I don't believe that stuff."  
  
She just sneered and again, the silence fell between the girl and the boy.  
  
They were in silence for a long time. The blond boy heard a satisfied sniffle beside him. "Weasley?" he asked. No answer. She had fallen asleep. He didn't want to wake her up, so he let her sleep.  
  
Once again, he turned his gaze to the sky. He saw a shooting star. For the second time in his life. It was beautiful. Like the redheaded girl had supposed. She had, again, missed a chance to see a shooting star.  
  
He turned around on the jetty and looked at her. Boy, she was attractive. He leaned towards the girl and pressed a light kiss on her lips. He noticed how her lips curled to a smile. The boy laughed and took his cloak off. He put it over hear and lay down next to her, looking at the stars. If only he could see one more shooting star and make a wish.  
  
**-Fin-**


End file.
